When Star's Shine on Races
by Spytherin
Summary: What happens when Draco joins the first ever XC Running team for Hogwarts? Or when Harry Is forced to Join it because of Luna? Sirius Black survives and is the coach of the XC team while Remus takes the position of DADA. big Drarry and Wolfstar, touches on LunaPansey and BlaiseRon
1. Draco's (somewhat good) Running Schedule

Draco gasped for air. Fu-Avocado he was 5 seconds slow on that last 400. Draco still hadn't figured out why he joined the first ever XC Running team Hogwarts has ever had. Maybe to prove to himself that there was something he was good at that's not what his father wants... I mean we can't swear in running it's some muggle team sport thing. so Draco had figured out a way to get around this by using spells or parts of spells like Fuck is Avacodo for Avada Kadavera (long story) Shit is Sempra short for Sectumsempra.

Draco quickly took a shower and changed into his robes after practice. He had arrived at the school a month early for the start of XC Running season (another weird muggle thing) this was a relief to Draco though, coming back for his 8th year would have been impossible without running. Along with the fact that he needed to get away from the mansion and his father's ideals. there are 3 people on the team that Draco knows. That's Ginney, Luna and Blaise, everyone else are 2nd to 5th years. as it stands right now Blaise and Ginny are the fastest and luna and I are in second by a minute... draco shook the thought off tomorrow all the other kids would arrive the day after would be our second meet (the first was against a muggle school) against a local wizard and witch running team. As Draco went about his day which ruffly was scheduled out as

0600 Wake-up

0630 Snack

0730 Morning Practice

0945 Breakfast

1200 Lunch

1600 (4 0'Clock) Evening Practice

1830 (6 0'Clock) Dinner

1900 (7 0'Clock) Read

2000 (8 0'Clock) Lights Out/Bedtime

Draco could be said to be a loner. no one talked to him unless necessary. No one but Sirius Black (he was found innocent when he fought against Voldamort in the great battle) Sirius and Draco both were accused for doing very bad things... however Draco's Accusations where true he was under the Imperius curse put on him by his father and the Crow twins when Luscious went to Azkaban. Draco shutterd "he had been forced to see his father by the dark lord. The dark lord and his stupid hugs..." he huffed as he climbed the stairs from the dungans, the only thing with running is it hurts to walk so many stairs afterwards. as Draco was walking to dinner Luna came skipping up to him

"you have lots of Nargles around you!" she said excitedly "here take this to protect you I have an extra one on me at all times." she said all the sudden seriously taking a red beet looking thing hanging on a necklace out of her pocket handing it to Draco. He took it more surprised than anything,

"Luna? are Nargles bad, actually what are Nargles?" Draco asked weary.

"oh they are little furry blue beasts that like good leadership more you have better leadership potential you have. I've only seen more around harry." she continued muttering "If only he was as smart as you and not refuse the protection."

"Uh Luna? Yah, why do you need protection from them?" then Draco quickly added "I mean I believe you I just... never heard of them in any books..."

"that's because only me and dad see them. You clearly don't read the Quibbler I'll get you a free subscription!" Luna Replied Excitedly before getting serious. "Nargles suck the luck and self confidence out of people they like people with the most leadership potential because they have the most luck and self confidence. this charm is the only thing known to word them off." Luna looked at Draco "Lead the Slytherins down the write path ok? Dumbledore did bad things when he was alive too" she skipped off. Draco quickly put the necklace on feeling his confidence go up then put a charm to conceal the necklace and continued to dinner. this would be the last dinner without non running students. as Draco was eating a snowy owl came and landed on Draco's lap nipping at him urgently Draco looked at the owl He leapt up and took the letter and called the Sirius "This owl has been hit by a spell to frazzle who the letter was for! It's a spell only close members of the Dark Lords circle know it." he finished. Indeed the owl looked really frazzled. Draco tore open the letter as Serious took the owl

"That's Harry's Owl..." Sirius said Nervously and was that a hint of scared protectiveness?

"Your right. Harry sent a message... it's for you.

Sirius skimmed over it, Did you read this Draco?

"No Coach, I respect people's private conversations." Sirius looked and Draco

"that's a good rule to have." I'll tell you what it says,

"Sirius,

Lucious has attacked the Dursleys, I was thankfully home and have brought them to the potter mansion I have Inherited and the house elves are on guard and will teleport them to Hogwarts if needed. I will be coming tonight as where I am is not safe.

Harry" Draco looked horrified, Serious looked at him. "your not your father Draco both you and I know that family does not define us." he gave Draco a hug. This was the first hug that Draco had liked it was a real hug. everyone watched as Serious and Draco walked out of the main halls, when the big doors closed behind them whispers broke out. I hear the Malfoys are still looking for a way to get the dark lord back! well I heard that the reason Draco joined the team was to get away from his father. Did you see his face? He hates his father and was horrified by his actions.. maybe we should give him a chance...

Serious wrote a quick letter to Harry saying absolutely that he would be waiting at the gates to let Harry in. Serious looked at Draco, would you get another bed ready for Harry in your dorm? Draco looked and Serious Confused "Ohhhh you don't know... don't tell anyone but upon personal request and acceptance by the Sorting hat Harry is in Slytherin and Hermine in Ravenclaw." oh Draco nodded. He rushed down to his Dorms and made a bed for Harry by his... He might have been dreaming... since first year draco had had a crush on Harry and It's only grown into an obsession... He was rude to Harry up until 7th year for his father's Praise. In 7th year he saw how horrible his father really was and since then it has been agony for Draco to hurt Harry... but he had a Ego to uphold... after Draco had Harry's bed perfect (it took longer than usual as he had to tell the house elf's he wanted to do this at least 5 times) Draco decided to go to bed as it was already 2000 and Draco had a schedule to keep no matter if Harry was there or not.

\--

Thanks for reading the first chapter in this fanfiction. This is the first time I'm putting something out so I hope you all liked it! next chapter will be focused on Sirius.


	2. Remus's Secret

Sirius took a deep breath and stood by the gates of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was going to be ok, he reminded himself, Harry was smart and had defeated Voldemort. Sirius was deep in thought and didn't notice Remus come up beside him. "Oh Remus! sorry I didn't see you." Sirius looked at his longest friend besides James. "What brings you out here?"

"I heard your godson is coming and I looked after him for you until you broke out of Prison and all that mess..." Remus said Playfully, "And I wanted to see my old buddy again. I'm so glad I chose to take the job of DADA teacher..." Remus in turn looked at the man beside him, "Both Sirius and I survived Voldemort" he thought.

"Remus.." Sirius took a deep breath, "I know it's not your position to but would you tell Snape I need to talk to him if he asks why tell him I said it was time, and also mention that I am truly sorry for my actions." Remus looked at Sirius and Nodded. "Thank you, Along with I'm so grateful that you created a space in you room for a bed for me, that being with someone else it helps... helps from the memories of the Dementors... a. they... ah sorry... I'm not sure on how to say this... The memory that Peter killed the Potters well that might be what kept me human but... well the reason I looked like a murderer was 1 the first time they took the picture I was devastated but I looked sad too Innocent for their liking so they put me in a room with a dementor and forced me to drink something that made be go wild and then they took the picture... but after the potion wore off all I was left with was the sadness of knowing you would think I killed the Potters and Peter and then Voldemort would kill you with you not knowing I was in fact innocent..." Sirius took a deep breath sounding like he was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry I was not there for you or Harry... It...it would...well it would have been devastating if you died and I was still in Azkaban. I... well I got out to kill Peter before he ruined your life to." Sirius finished Remus turned to Sirius sometimes there was no need for words between the two, Remus swept Sirius into a deep hug. as the hug ended to Sirius's dislike Harry came walking up the road,

"Good evening Remus good evening Sirius." Harry said brightly. Sirius could see in his eyes that Harry was drained.

"Let's get you to bed Harry tell us everything tomorrow, your bed in the Slytherin common room is ready I recon." Remus said steering him towards the castle with Sirius right behind them. After they made sure Harry was off to bed Sirius and Remus made their way back to their room. "Sirius I'm sorry I ever doubted you that at the time, well I..I'm not really sure how to say this..." Remus sounded flustered.

"Go on don't be a Slytherin...no we need to stop saying that.. Don't be a muggle now spit it out." Sirius gently said. He looked at his best friend the man he secretly loved since the time of the marauders was being born. "It could not be that he likes me though he's... well straight...I mean he's hot and kind and...I guess has not found the right lady yet." Sirius thought a little sadly.

"Well you see... I like um..." Remus was looking down and looked right at sirius searching for a reaction as he stated "I'm Gay." Sirius looked at Remus and god he was hotter now than ever, but he had just lost tonks and teddy now has only a dad Sirius knew he needed to give Remus time.

"Same." Was all Sirius could say for a second. Being Gryffindor he took his chances saying "Are you Gay, Bi or Gay but straight for Tonks? I mean you don't have to answer that! I...I'm just a curious Gryffindor..." Sirius trailed off.

Remus took a deap breath this man could be so thick headed somethimes "I'm Gay full out Gay, Tonks was a friend with binifets.. I... Well I couldn't...Didn't want people to know I was Gay so I decided if I acted straight maybe I would be. I loved Tonks but not in that way, she understood I was Gay and what I was trying to do. I've only ever told you and her. Teddy was another man's child that Tonks had a one day affair a day before we started 'dating'. That's why we have to worry about him being a werewolf." Remus looked like he was about to cry.

"So your Teddys step father? and your Gay." Sirius looked at Remus who nodded. "Well at least I'm not the only gay adult here!" Sirius said. both men continued talking about how they found out for a while. Until late at night they retired for bed.

\--

Thank you for continuing to read this! All characters are of J.K. Rollings creation, Next chapter we will be back to Drarry content.


	3. Draco's sleep talk confuses Harry

Harry wound his way down to the Slytherin commen room. When he intered there was a note on the table telling Harry the 8th year boys dorms where down the right hallway last door. Harry looked around he totally did not remember this place from 2nd year... anyways, he headed to the dorm room. when he intered he was suprised to see Draco and Blaise already here and that his bed was made next to Draco's. Harry looked around he had forgotten that in switching to Slytherin he was also now sleeping in the same dorm as Draco. He sighed, what will the prick Malfoy do when he finds out who now is in his dorm... However as he walked over to his bed Harry's hatred towards Draco desolved as he registerd what Draco was mumbleing in his sleep, "Fa-Fauther, Please I've told you everything about Har-Potter! Please d-don't put me under the inpirious curse..." he mummbled something else but harry couldn't hear it. Draco's voice had sounded sad and scared. Was it true he had been under a curse? Was Draco wrongfully accused? After a shower Harry wrote a note to Ron and Hermione explaining what had happened and that he was safely back at hogwarts purposelly leaving out the house switch or draco's dream.


	4. The Sorting Hat run

Draco woke with a start. It was 4 am finally close enough to when he was exposed to get up that he did not have to force himself back to sleep like he had every hour before then since midnight. Draco got up and noticed another 8th year Slytherin bed was filled besides his and Blase's it took him a second to remember it was Potter. Draco took a deep breath and turned to his trunk, as quietly as possible Draco to out his morning run clothes and left to the bathroom to change. when he had finished Draco went back to his chest and grabed his calligerphy set that he had been given by Black. Draco set off, Unknown to anyone Draco had found Buckbeak and had said his true sorry to Buckbeak. Now when he couldn't sleep which was often Draco would go to Buckbeak and write Clalligerpghy with a quill made from one of Buckbeaks Feathers. This is where Draco stayed until 6:45 when he headed back to the XC Runnings meeting spot for morning practice. Draco as usual was the first one their even after stowing his Caligerphy set in a nearby tree. Luna soon came next shortly followed by Blase and everyone else trinkled in. at 7:15 sharp Sirius strode onto the field and called for them to start warming up. The rest of that morning was a blur as Draco was focusing on recovering for tomorrows race. After practice which Included Yoga (something new that they are trying for this race to help with breathing) Draco and Blaise headed off twords the Slytherin dorms. Blaise had not been talking to Draco ever Seince he abandoned the school and went over to the deatheaters in the battle of hogwarts. Draco know only Magonigall and Black know that he was under the Inperious curse by Voldamort himself however it was not any easier to know that everyone else hatted him. When Draco got back to the commen room Harry was sitting on the end of his bed and to Draco looked like he was meditating. Draco quietly got his clothes for the day and went to go take a shower. As Draco was walking down to breakfast Sirius came up to him

"Draco, we are starting a new thing this year where the XC team runs the Hogwarts hat down from the Headmaster's office. Would you like to have the honer of carring the hat?" Sirius said looking fondly at Draco.

"I...I would be honered sir!" Draco excidedly said. Sirius told Draco to go to the feast in his racing uniform that the runners would have an extra table for the feast and when the rest of the houses are seated that he would go to the podium which would mark for Draco and the rest of the team to stand up and run to get the sorting hat. Sirius also told Draco that he told Blaise to run with you making sure you were always first with the sorting hat. with that Sirius and Draco headed for Breakfast. Since Potter was not part of the running team he sat with the staff insted of the running team. After Breakfast Draco Asked the house elf's to prepare him a picnic which they did in a blur of time. Draco then preceded to head off to the tree where he left his Calligerphy kit, Draco then stopped at Hagrids place to get a farret for Buckbeak then made his way to his beastly friend, who was very happy to see Draco brought him food. Draco spent the rest of the day writing and spending time with buckbeak taking a break or two to go fly around with Buckbeak. Soon enough it was time for Draco to head back and change into his racing gear. Draco said goodby to his friend and headed back to the castle.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and saw the rest of the running team there had saved him a seat at the head of the table. Draco gasped was this all just an act or did they forgive him? only time would tell.


End file.
